


100 Ways to say I Love You. 💕

by GreenVolts



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Angst, Au - Weredinos, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVolts/pseuds/GreenVolts
Summary: 100 Ways to say I love you to another person, featuring mostly romantic tokusatsu ships.
Relationships: Koh/Towa (Ryusoulger)
Kudos: 2





	100 Ways to say I Love You. 💕

**Author's Note:**

> A new challenge I did to myself! Ill try updating daily, Ill mainly focus on romantic pairings, this idea was inspired by my good friend sun / @tripodscorpion!

Koh transformed to a weredino yet again, he was pressured.

Towa didn't know why, and because Koh was a weredino, he couldn't speak and only do Dino grunts and sounds.

Towa tried, tried so hard to get Koh to speak, even though he knew he couldnt.

He angered Koh, Koh tried to throw him on the other side of the room, and some how managed.

Koh saw Towa, hurt, he cried, even though he couldn't explained to Towa anything.

Towa slowly came up to give a hug underneath Koh, Towa whispered "Hey, shh, its fine, it's okay to be mad, you're still the Koh I know and love, I adore you."


End file.
